


...and one to grow on.

by themoononastick



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoononastick/pseuds/themoononastick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon wants 21 kisses for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...and one to grow on.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strongplacebo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongplacebo/gifts).



> Thanks to zelda_zee for the beta.

Spencer rolls his half empty can between his palms then raises it to his lips, making a face when he tastes how warm and flat the beer has become. He’s been sitting on a stool by the bar watching Brendon for a while now, just enjoying seeing him so relaxed and happy and obviously having fun. Brendon had been worried earlier, sitting in their hotel room before the show, fretting about the fact that his parents were going to be in the audience and maybe there for the party after as well. Spencer knows, because Brendon has talked to him about it often enough, that they’ve rebuilt a lot of the bridges burnt when Brendon chose music over their beliefs, but he also knows it’s still hard for them to see their son living a life so alien to the one they expected of him, and it’s still strange and maybe a little unsettling for Brendon to actually show them who he’s become.

It had turned out fine, though. They watched the show from the sound desk and were backstage waiting for Brendon as soon as it was over, telling him that they had enjoyed it and how good the band sounded, giving him quick hugs that made Brendon smile hard enough to light up the room. They’d even dropped in to the party to see Brendon get his cake and joined in when everyone sang Happy Birthday, before saying goodnight and heading back to their own hotel. And even if they didn’t exactly say that they were proud of Brendon, Spencer could see in their faces that they were and he knows Brendon saw it too.

But that was hours ago. The party is winding down now, people beginning to trickle up to their rooms in the hope that they’ll be able to catch enough sleep to make their hangovers at least bearable for travel in the morning. Spencer watches as Brendon moves about the room demanding kisses from everyone before they leave. He’s doing it in a typical Brendon fashion – loudly proclaiming that it’s his birthday so it’s his right to have 21 kisses, one for every year, before the night is through and pouting theatrically at anyone who dares to resist until they give in and kiss him like he wants them to. Spencer’s lost count but he thinks Brendon hit 21 kisses a while back. No one is complaining though, because no one can resist the full force of Brendon Urie when he’s intent on getting what he wants. Not even Zack, who holds his hands up in mock protest before smiling good-naturedly and planting a kiss on the cheek that Brendon turns towards him and taps with a finger. Greta’s next, planting a brief, sweet kiss on Brendon’s lips then pulling him in for a hug, then pushing him towards Chris who does the same. The rest of The Hush Sound have already left, but Brendon managed to corner them as they went, calling them pussies for leaving early but still managing to get his kisses from them before they could get away.

Spencer watches Brendon scan the room looking for new targets: Ryan and Jon are huddled together in the corner where they’ve been most of the night, by the makeshift DJ stand that’s been set up there, talking and flicking through the box of vinyl that someone brought along. Brendon sees them and zeroes in, snagging a kiss from one of Phantom Planet’s road crew before stepping in front of Ryan demanding that he, "kiss me, Ryan Ross, kiss me like you mean it", in a voice that carries across the room. Ryan rolls his eyes and Spencer can just make out him saying something about drama queens and Brendon snorting in reply and saying, "it takes one to know one" until Jon tells Ryan to suck it up and kiss him, smiling indulgently as he says it, rubbing circles on the back of Ryan’s neck with the pad of his thumb. Ryan fake huffs then smiles, wide and genuine, pulls Brendon closer and kisses him on the cheek at first, then, when Brendon complains that it’s his birthday and he wants a real kiss or none at all, kissing him again full on the mouth, lingering maybe a little longer than he needs to, but no one’s keeping count.

Jon watches with a fond smile on his face then looks over to where Spencer’s sitting, winking as he drags Brendon away from Ryan and declares Ryan’s kiss to be, 'pathetic, Ross, this is how it’s done’ before he dips Brendon and kisses him hard and long enough that Brendon staggers and looks a little dazed when Jon finally sets him back on his feet.

They stand together for a while, laughing and joking before Jon pulls Brendon into a hug, dragging Ryan in as well so the three of them are just a mass of linked arms and bodies pressed close together, before letting go and stepping back again, dropping one last kiss on Brendon’s forehead and wishing him a happy birthday for the hundredth time. Spencer thinks he should probably get up and go join them but he’s tired from the show and hazy from the beer and by the time he’s geared himself up to move Brendon is already making his way over, collecting a kiss and a couple of fresh drinks from the guy behind the bar as he does.

Brendon smiles as he hands Spencer one of the beers. The can is ice cold and Spencer holds it against his temple for a second or two, letting the chill seep into his skin before he pops it open and takes a sip. Brendon steps a little closer and Spencer shifts forward on his stool, spreading his legs into a V that Brendon fits himself into. Like this they’re about the same height and for once Spencer isn’t looking down while Brendon looks up at him. Brendon’s mouth is just inches away from Spencer’s when he says, "I want my birthday kiss now, please." so Spencer doesn’t have to lean far to press their lips together: softly at first, almost innocently, before Spencer slides his tongue across Brendon’s bottom lip and licks into his mouth when Brendon’s lips part.

Spencer feels one of Brendon’s hands settle on his waist and he strokes the side of Brendon’s neck with his own free hand, still holding his beer in the other. The kiss is lazy, just a smooth slide of mouths and tongues that isn’t going to lead anywhere (yet) but familiar and comfortable enough for anyone watching to know this isn’t the first time they’ve kissed and won’t be the last. Spencer thinks vaguely that perhaps they shouldn’t be kissing like this, here where everyone can see them, but, whatever, there’s only a few people left now and none of them will be especially surprised or even all that interested. So Spencer lets his hand drift up until it’s tangled in Brendon’s hair and keeps kissing him until he hears a not-so-subtle cough from close by.

Spencer pulls back, smiling to himself when Brendon murmurs his disapproval and turns in the direction of the sound. Zack’s standing there with one eyebrow raised and a look on his face that’s half disapproval and half amusement, the same look he has on his face for most of every day he spends making sure they get to places on time and keeping the more insistent fans at bay. Spencer ducks his head in apology then presses one last quick kiss to Brendon’s lips before spinning him round so Brendon is facing the room again. Brendon leans backwards so his back is resting against Spencer’s chest, fitted snugly in between Spencer’s legs and Spencer takes one last sip of his beer then puts it down on the bar and winds his arms around Brendon’s waist and rests his chin on his shoulder.

Brendon turns his head to the side, his lips brushing against Spencer’s cheek as he smiles, saying, "I saved the best till last."

Spencer trails his mouth up and along Brendon’s jaw so he can whisper, "That wasn’t the best. I’m saving my best moves for when we’re alone," in Brendon’s ear and then smiles into Brendon’s hair because, yeah, that was the corniest thing he’s ever said, but whatever, he’s had a bunch of beers and it feels good just sitting here with Brendon in his arms, so Spencer doesn’t care how corny he sounds.

Brendon snorts out a laugh and Spencer doesn’t have to see his face to know that he’s waggling his eyebrows when he says, "Are you hitting on me, Spencer Smith?"

Spencer grins, turning to look at the room again just in time to see Ryan and Jon walking towards the lobby, heads close together, deep in conversation. They pause when they get to the door, Ryan smiling and nodding his head in Spencer and Brendon’s direction and Jon raising a hand to wave goodnight before they turn to leave, Jon’s hand coming down to rest on the small of Ryan’s back as they walk.

Brendon mutters something under his breath about ‘lightweights’ who ‘can’t last the night’ then he turns his head, saying, “You didn’t answer my question.”

Spencer pretends to think it over, laughing when Brendon fakes outrage, before he pulls Brendon a little closer and says, "Always."


End file.
